Total drama tropical!
by Sanjiandserea
Summary: Everyone their is an author note that you'll need to read to give talents for a competition! see you in three days guys!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Total Drama Tropical I'm Rachael and I'm your author we'll have 13 open spots for 13 lucky castaways!If you want your castaway on total drama Tropical you submit a review and I'll try hard to get you castaway on I'll be making a sequel so don't feel bad if your castaways not on here here are your first 13 castaways

Marissa

Marissa's apperance:has long blonde hair that sort of curly on the ends with violet eyes.She wears a black tank top and a micro mini skirt thats black with a gold chain around the belt loops.

Bio:This girl is kinda mean manipulative and thinks she's better than everyone else at camp (but isn't) she hates people that stand up to her.Funny thing she's really unlucky like trip over her own two feet kinda unlucky.

Nate

Nate's apperance: Red head with green eyes glasses are same color green as eyes has a brown t-shirt with a red bear paw print on his shirt And has orange and grey cameo shorts. He's half as fat as Owen is.  
Bio: he loves any kind of junk food he's pretty nice unless you tease him about his weight. For some reason he's really into goths that are girls!

Serea (My camper)

Serea's apperance: Serea wears a saphire blue thigh length dress robin's egg blue roses going up one side and pale blue lilies goin' up the other She wears geta sandals her hair is black and hits her ankles and Saphire blue eyes with black bandana with cat ears on it that's on top of her hairline.Also she carries around a saphire blue katana Bio: originally from Japan her father was a Samurai and her mother geisha she hates wolves and has a cat named Buyo in the camp she has 2 talents a sexy Fan dance or extreme gymnastics. Has a crush on Leo!She's quite the charmer and most boys love her XD!Oh yes she's very skinny!

Leo

Leo's apperance: he's got brown hair that's a bit messy and has Mint green eyes He wears a green cameo longsleeve shirt on and olive green Long pants can play guitar way better than Trent hates Bret bio: Leo has a crush on Serea and Vice versa but hates Bret because he stalked Serea before the Show!

Dina

Dina's Apperance:tan skinned and wears a pink halter top white short shorts and beige belt som freckles across the nose Wears green sandals and wears her tan colored hair in a high ponytial with a white scrunchie!  
Bio:Worked at a summer camp once but not very helpful here on the island so she thinks she's in charge cause she looks good.

Bret

Bret's Apperance: he's got brownish-black hair that's normally plastered too his skull with grease wears a tore open red tank top and has mud brown eyes he's in very good shape and thinks Serea is his girlfriend.  
Bio: he thinks he's extremely hot but really isn't in Serea's eyes.He previously stalked Serea before the show.

Draco

Draco's apperance: has white lond hair and hazel eyes total jerk went to juvie 10 times! he wears a gray t-shirt and yellow shorts has gray sneakers has a crush on Dina! woot this is gonna be juicey!  
Bio:total jerk and like to be emotional and try not talk to girls because he wants to be a strong as possible!

Harriet

Harriet's apperance:short brown hair with a purple streak going down the middle has black eyes wears purple lipstick and eyeshadow her eyes are lilac colored Wears a purple tube top and grey sandals with midnight blue jeans.  
Harriet is a goth and tries to stay out of peoples way most of the time and loves tropical islands and birds hates fireworks that are to loud and hard to hear when she's behind you.

George George's apperance: dyed Teal hair and and Green eyes Wears a red plaid shirt and stonewash jeans and Beige sandals Bio: He's a nerd obsessed with spiderman and all other marvel comics boy superheroes emphasis on boy only heroes doesn't think girls are pretty or smart (I don't agree with him)

Lisa

Lisa's apperance: Red hair with two green streeks on her bangs she wears an overall like dress made out of denim with a light green t-shirt for an under shirt and a green bandana and lime green eyes wears a beige belt and mint green wedges Bio: loves the color green and funny jokes she worked as a mechanic and is naturally street smart and carries around alot of tools.

Forrester Forest's apperance: He has dark dark dark blonde hair that looks brown in the right light is blonde wears a sports jacket that's blue and purpleish sweat pants with his teams logo going up on side of his pants and wears a maroon sweat band.  
Bio: He's a total jock but nice he's not bright but very good at sports hates snobs and mary-sues he loves sports and Stella!

Stella Stella's appearance: She's got bright blonde hair and lemon yellow eyes her hair is always in a braid with a yellow headband with a yellow daffodill in it and wears a one strap sunshine yellow with a yellow rose on the on strap, wears a sand colored peace sign belt and wears Tan bellbottoms that are embroided with gold.  
Stella's Bio:naturally fun loving and is a total hippie that loves peace and meditation and will sometimes wear yellow lennon glasses for a more hippie look. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm Rachael and I'm finally back from my long week and now the moment you've been waiting for the results are in and here they are:

Ronnie Ronnie's apperance:Asian, pale skin, almond eyes, long black hair with a hot pin streak in it,Totally punk with like hot pink mesh arm bands and short black skirts. She's really hyper and fun and she really likes guys, but she's looking for the one guy who won't think she's a total freak.

Alyssa Age:16 Appearance: golden blonde hair with two purple streaks down the sides.Emerald green eyes usally wears a black top with a red flower in the middle along with jean kapris and brown sandals.  
Bio:Is a fun loving and care free kind of person who came to te island to seek out new people and maybe become known for an artistic talent.

Bren Age:17 He wears glasses, cargos, longsleeve shirt.  
Bio:loves manga and relaxing, will work if he has to relax, very smart and Trivia is his power, women are his weakness and can be told to what to do by a pretty lady and has a fear of clowns (when he was 5 his mom hired a drunken clown enough said)

Elton Apperance: Beatles t-shirt,worn jeans,blonde Lennon hair, hippie hair band, sandals, blue eyes.Wears Lwnnon glasses doesn't need them to see.Loves guitar and can play anything from classical rock to old timey blues to classic rock to heavy metal.  
Doesn't like musicals.Loves the beatles. prays to hendrix pic ocassionaly he's liberal and will fight over politics with his fists or words He's street smart let's people think he's dumb when he's not. Quotes: NO DISNEY!Rock and Roll is more than music it's a mindset. Unless the next sentence has to do with stones tickets,Shut Up. Go forth and rock. I'm opposed to the death penalty,but you make me reconsider.

Kaiser Kaiser's apperance: Chinese American, wears a cross necklace, white t-shirt under a black jacketwith flames on the end of it ,black caro pants and a red sheated sword with silver blade.  
Bio: kind of distant due to being made fun of in preschool and being betrayed by his 'friends'and had a choice of either juvie or the island a bit of a pyromaniac hates people who put others down! but he's a nice guy if you get to know him! he has a fear of zombies.

Violet Age: 17 Apperance: black skull t-shirt, long black denim jeans, pruple thumb gloves and always wears her skull necklace.loves animals and to take pictures. Hates talking to girls but will talk to guys she's got now white skin and brown hair with violet highlights. doesn't like having crushes.Talents: singing pictures and skate boarding. Disikes: her british accent, people bugging her and preps.

Haley Apperance:Red hair with natural blonde highlights in a ponytail, blue/gray eyes, wears a blue short sleeve sweat shirt and tan cargo shorts. once brought home a wolf pup and kept it as a pet (serea: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)

James

James apperance : black messy hair, sky blue eyes and clothes that don't smell.  
Bio;Loving person and would like to get TDT money for brothers eye surgery (good cause) and tries his best in challenges.

Krystal

Apperance: long black hair that reaches her hip,bangs swept to the side right above her eyes, her hair is curly and the tips are brown. She wears a very light blue dress which stops right below her thgihs she loves the color blue and being in water.  
has a navy belt with diamonds n it and a heart in the middle of it.  
Bio:She's a tomboy that likes playing sports and scary stories she is a B+ student she likes to listen to music,sing, track,  
swim, play sports(again).

Alice

Alice's age: 16 Alice's aperance:Average proportions,bright red hair, pale skin tone with freckles, has extremely light blue eyes wears navy blue t-shirt with Wil-o-wisp in lavender on it and lavender sweats.  
Likes: the sounds of nature, classical music, whistleing, a good book brail,any kind of candy.  
Dislikes:Loud noises smell and sound extremes, people insisting she carry a cane, people making fun of her blindness and heavy metal and rap.

Bio: intellegent, other senses extremely high, short tempered.

Jenna

apperance: black hair in a ponytail with a red streak in one of her bangs, bright blue eyes,tan skin, has earrings 2 in one ear three in the other olive green boy cut shorts and navy blue tank top.

Bio:she's gentle, sings good, plays base guitar loves animals but get on her nerves and she'll kick you.

Reitiki

apperance: wears jeans and T-shirt with the japanese symbol for sprit on it and bosy on the back. has semilong brown hair and carries around a wooden sword.

Nikutai A strong, energetic camper like rei ( they grew up together as brothers) wears cargo shorts, sleeveless shirt and carries a wooden sword adopted by a low class samurai has short brown hair and can pucha rock very hard but will be left with bloody knuckles after it.

Wow guys thanks for reviewin so much the next chapter will contain the meeting of the campers, host, chef, and the first challenge!

Well i'm out for now Ja Ne dudes!

Disclaimer I don't own TDI but I own story and chapter 1 castaways. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back to total drama tropical or TDT I am now ready to give the first challenge but let's meet the new host ,chef and castaways

Hello and welcome back to total drama tropical or TDT I am now ready to give the first challenge but let's meet the new host ,chef and castaways.

Hello and welcome to Total Drama Tropical said Mike Mcclean (cousin to Chris)

"I'm Mike the new host of TDT and 26 lucky campers have agreed to spend 4 weeks in these running down old huts" he said pointing to some shacks in the distance.

"Let's meet our first camper Marissa!" he said helping her off the dock "you don't touch me you skateboarding little weirdo!" Was her first statement "Wow what an evil chick she is" Mike said dismally.

"Next let's here it for Nate" as Nate jumped on the deck causing it to tremble a little bit. "It is like totally awesome to be here man!" Said Nate. "I know dude go wait by Marissa".

"Next up is very pretty young lady named Serea give her a hand folks!" classic generic clapping heard in sitcoms. "Wow I totally love tropical islands thanks Mike! It's great to be here T.V dudes!" She said excitedly. "Great honey go stand next to Nate for right now! Next up is a man named Leo give him a hand dudes".

Leo looks around "this isn't bad for camping I'll enjoy it here Mike later!" Mike nods.

"Okay Next up is Dina I hope you like it here babe because this is where you'll be living!" looks around a bit "where's the 5-star hotel because I wanted to get away from camping dang you!" and kicks mike in the shins twice! "Ow man that hurts something fierce!" he screeched.

"Next up is Bret and I think are camper Serea might be a bit surprised!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO NO NO NO NO NO CRAP WHY HERE OF ALL PLACES!!" While being chased by Bret "Serea I love you" he screamed to her. "Help for the love of god somebody help he's stalked me before and now I'm on an island by him and for the last time leave me alone!" she said while ducking behind Leo. "You better lave her alone right now you freaky little pest before I rearrange your face!" Leo yelled at him.

"O.k. Next up is Draco and dude I will get security if you try to hurt someone again dude!" he said pointing at him "alright I'll behave I was having fun something wrong with that Mike?" He said glaring at him. "Yes if it involves hurting people now go!"

"Next up we have Harriet the Goth she is Gwen's 5th cousin twice removed!" Harriet looks around a good bit and smells the tropical scent of the area. "Hmmm this is good I like tropical birds so don't bug me Mike!" she said softly.

"O.K guys next up we have George with us" he said showing people George "man why does this camp have girls I don't even like girls around me so stay away from me, if you can resist!" he added teasingly. "Oh that's it he's going down right now!" SMACK SMACK SMACK! George's cheeks are now imprinted with Serea's hand prints.

"Alright every body give it up for Lisa!" shouted mike "hi guys like super awesome to be here; hmmm maybe I can fix these shacks up nice Mike!" she said smiling brightly at him. "Well that would be cool if you could but you can't tamper with camp's junk!"

"Next up is Forrest how you doing?" Mike asked calmly "Awe man I'm so stoked about being here and I so feel like winning challenges!" he said. "Radical dude just go to the other end of the dock brah!"

"Our hippie girl is finally here everybody give it up for our young Miss Stella!"

He said pointing to the blonde haired woman. "Like hi everybody what's hanging in your neck of the woods my brothers and sisters?" she said waving calmly at them. "Great now go wait at the end of the dock girlie!"

"Next up is Ronnie what's up girl?" said mike causally "nothing much yet I guess" she said patiently.

"Hey Bren how are doing my main man this is your new camp for a while" said Mike

"this is fine I just need the dang money !"

"Next up is Elton this guys shouldn't break anything while he's here at camp!" he said shoving Elton down the docks " hey guys how are you doing today cause I am so stoked man!"

"Oh look its Kaiser everybody say hi to him and nobody tease him about him being Chinese or so help me!" he warned the campers. "Yo guys I am so happy to be here man I need some cash for around the house man."

"Next up is Violet she's gothic as well she and Harriet should get along very nicely together." He commented. "Shut it Mike!" she howled at him. Then walked on calmly with out a word. "Man she is one touchy little chick" commented Mike. "I told you to shut up Mike!" she barked.

"Alright next up we have Haley joining us at camp" he said coolly "Yo mike what's up I know go wait at the dock and I'll do so." Proceeds to do so.

"Ok now we have James up here" he said excitedly "o Mike what's up!" he said giving him a high five while walking by him.

"Next we have Krystal who decided to swim here instead of taking the boat for her love of water." Everyone applauds for her except Marissa. "I'm like so very happy to be here man I'm gonna love swimming in these cool streams!"

"Next up is Alice she will be the first handicapped person to play TDT blind give the brave girl a hand not to loudly though". Everyone applauds except Marissa. "Wow thanks guys you're so nice to me!" she gushed kindly.

"Oh boy here comes Jenna ready to kick some butt in these challenges" he said coolly.

"Yeah thanks you guys I'll totally try to help out in the comp O.k.?" walks to the Dock where other campers are waiting.

"Alright herecomes the first brother team ever on TDT Nikutai and Reitiki." He points to them. "Thanks for welcoming us dudes and dudettes!" They say together.

O.K here are the first two teams that'll be competing together" shouted Mike through a Megaphone.

First Marissa, Serea, Leo, Stella, Reitiki, Nikutai, Forrest, Violet, Haley, Bret, Kaiser,

You are the Roaring Jaguars

Krystal, James, Elton, Ronnie, Bren, Nate, Alice, Harriet, Lisa, Dina, George, Draco, and Jenna.

You guys are now the pecking toucans!

"For your first challenge you have to take a plunge down are water fall which is a 200 ft. drop into 89 degrees Fahrenheit and swim to the beach as you can plainly see there are two rings one is wide one is small aim for the small one or jump into the mouths of alligators.


	4. of perverts and Jumping

Hi guys I'm finally back and ready to start the first challenge of TDT. So read and review if you want I try to make these so funny for my readers sake! So with out further ado chapter 4 of perverts and jumping.

"Well viewers looks like we better see if our campers will jump 200 feet for their sake of staying here tonight" our first jumper Marissa!"

"I'll try to jump inside the line for my sake or I'm going home for sure" 'What she did was a belly smacker (youch even for a bitch ouch!) " oh my gosh does that sting damn it hey Serea don't fluke or your dead girl!"

"Shut up you stupid skank!" she shouted at Marissa. 'What Serea did perfect swan dive... a few feet from a gator with it's mouth open and then swam like crazy!'

" Leo dude your up next and try to hit the water within the semicircle or your croc food dude!" he smiled sadistacally.  
' what leo did a basic cannonball but landed on his butt on the gaotrs back and somehow hit the shore face first ( eeyowch! (again) ).

"Stella we know your afraid of heights but do you think you can jump to help save your team" she shakes her head sadly "sorry mike I just can't do this I'm to scared!" she said ashmaed "Well sorry stella you've gotta wear the dreaded chicken hat buh-bye!"

"Reitiki dude show us what you can do my main man!" 'what he did he basically did the splits and ... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH WHY DID I DO SOMETHING THAT STUPIDDDDDD!!"

"Nikutai if you learnded anything from watching that don't do what your brother did!" ' what he did jumped flipped over twice in mid air and landed on his back (ohhhhhhh that'll leave a mark!) a.k.a a back smacker!

"Forrest you ready my bro?" he nods quickly. 'what forrest did leaned right over the edge only to be kicked by bret in the ass and the pain don't stop there! he hit a branch in the 'you know where' and fourtunately had a enough strength to keep going on the shore (the trooper)

"Violet you can do this girl just don't slip!" ' what violet did just basically jumped off the edge and stood still arms crossed glaring for some unknown reason.'

"Haley don't be afraid of the edge just run and jump off and please don't get eaten!" 'what she did after violet yelled do a flip when she thought she was going to die acidently landed head first with no injuries (woo that's a first from roaring jaguars hands you a cookie).

"Bret think of it his way Serea would absolutely love it if you jumped off the cliff dude!" 'what he did blew a kiss tp Serea (who tried to surpress her gag reflex) acidentley hit his head 5 times on the rocks and in the 'you know where' (bad Karma dude) and had to get CPR from a male life guard.

"Kaiser don't let your team down dude!" 'what Kaiser did dove straight forward in a messy dive but landed with out an injury and walked happily along the beach'

"Alyssa try your best and don't get scared girlie!" 'what Alyssa did quickly jumped very far in a cannonball but ended up in the shallow end of the lake and a gator ended up in a palm tree'(no the ASPCA will not come for you I promise)

"Next up is Krystal so don't sweat it anyone she loves to swim" 'what she did an astonishing dive sustaining no injuries'

"James come on bro you can so do this!" he shakes his head an back off really slowly."Sorry dude but you have to put on the horrible dreadful chicken hat!"

'Ronnie and Bret went together, nate went only by himself causeing the world's first mushroom cloud made of water,Harriet and Alice went tigether to make sure Alice didn't drown, Lisa and george went down together Dina chose not to go, draco did as did george though,and Jenna did last.

-Meanwhile at the camp showers-

While Serea was taking a shower and washing herself off after an exhausting swim heard the top window start to creak open and dismissed at as the wind but when she turnded around she saw the last person in the world she wanted to see with his head and a video camera taping her and flashing her a thumbs up sign, grabbed a towel covered herself and tied it securley ran out the bathroom door "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU MOTHER BLEEPIN PERVERT I OUGHTA KNOCK YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF OF YOUR SHOULDERS" as she dashed behind Leo the only male camper other than Bret who was still consciuos (without passing out from nosebleeds) "O.K ass-hole I told you not touch her and now your gonna get it!" Bret was crying like a baby after what Leo did to him "Hey Leo can I do something to this little ass-wipe" "Ummm sure knock yourself out" he said . She kicked him in the groin so hard he might never have kids or if he does they'll be in excruciating pain for the rest of their lives.

Disclaimer I don't own TDI but I do own all of chapter 1 charchters I hope you like Serea kicking Bret's ass. with a little hint of romance (if you can find out what it is i'll let your charchter stay on the island)!

Ja Ne for now dudes!-Rachael 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys I'm back and ready to reupdate my story guys so without further ado elimination and trying not to sleep!

"Alright guy there's two of us that didn't jump little miss perfectonist and James so I think one of you should be going home" stated Draco "Hey draco how aout you shut up for a change and quit acting like your a little know it all when your so obviously not!" retorted Dina. "hey guys trying to eat here, so shut up!" he he told the rest of the campers. "umm maybe you should try to cut back a little bit and not ihale your food genius!" retorted violet "well I need to keep my strength up since I'm the strongest!" he exclaimed back " what was that Lardo?!" exclaimed marissa "Hey marissa you know nobody can stand you right?" he threw back " well at least I don't need twenty piles of food to keep me 'strong' and I've got feelings ya know!" Marissa ran out of the room crying. "Jeez guys that was pretty damn low I'm gonna go see if I can cheer her up!" said Jenna "and Nate you might be going home for your comments because everyone here sure is pissed off!" everybody nods in acknowledgement.

- Later that night-

"O.k everyone It's time for the s'more ceremony i'll hand out S'mores for everyone that's not going home the first S'more goes to Jenna,Krystal,Elton. Ronnie, Bren,Harriet,Alice, Lisa, George, Draco anddddddddddddd Dina!" Nate looks down degected "Nate we all warned you, you made the bitch cry and thought of yourself as the best player this is a fair judgement and we don't need you dragging us down!" "Well guys I had alot of fun here tried to be myself and kind but I'll never forget my time here good-bye!" Said Nate.

-at camp-

" Well everyone it's that time again time for your next challenge that is! It's time for 25k run around the lake and meet me at the mess hall for a surprise!" most of the castaways did very well other than the fact that george wouldn't shut up "Like why are all the girls ahead of us it should be the guys that take the lead" he said stupidly and Serea pushed him in the mud to shut him up " Yo Leo getting tired at all cause my feet are killing me man!" complained Serea " Hey it's alright Mike did say he'd hae a surprise for us when we got back to the mess hall" he said trying to cheer Serea up alot. "Well here's a guess it's food probably since we are goig to the mess hall, I mean that's kinda obvious. Now were with Dina and Draco " Man I tell ya Draco being the last person to be called was like so scary I better do good at this and hang on a minuet!" she said kindly "Hey Serea how about you and your boyfriend hurry it up back their Serea blushed about the same color as a cherry tomatoe " Hey look who's talking to her not so secret boyfriend!" she retorted back they both shut up after that.

-at the mess hall-

" Oh dear god that was alot of running I don't know how my cousin did it!" breathed Harriet. Reitiki was carrying Stella and Forrester "Oh crap I think I'm having heart palpatations gimme a second to breath dude"! Said Stella "Oh guys who's hungry!  
he said pulling a cable cord to reveal a feast containing Lobster, pineapple, Lemonade, Ham, fruit salad, smoothies and seafood pasta.

-30 minuets later-

"Alright campers let's see who'll survive the awake-a-thon!" "THE WHAT?!" everyone said together. "You know stay awake for as long as possible.

-24 hours later-

"Every camper is still awake at the 24 hour mark!" said some narrator dude. "alright favorite song Leo?" "Head strong by trapt" "and yours Serea?" "Evanesscence bring me to life" Serea said deeply trying to focus and looking at some campers who had just fallen asleep " I really want to sleep if I ddn't have to win this competion and what's with forrester? He hasn't moved in like 25 hours man look at the concentration. Let's get him to fall asleep for the hell of it I need something to do!" shouted Leo they tried making loud noises,scraping Serea's katana against a rock and and Leo playing the worst song known to man kind! he blinks once and "what the hell his eyelids are painted I saw it!" "Oh no way man!" Mike said but your out anyway It was Draco, Leo,Dina Serea, and Bret that were still up, Serea was about half asleep at the time and saw bret leaning over her "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD BRET GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE SICKO"  
she screamed "Damn it again Bret that's it I'm kicking hos ass again!" he said "But I didn't do anything to her." he retoted back I might be a pervert but theirs a line I will not step over how out a kiss Serea?" SMACK SMACK SMACK.Now Bret's out because he's unconcious now. Dina fell asleep when Draco got a blanket for her and then Draco and Dina were snuggling.  
"Oh that's cute they fell asleep on each other I really need to sleep now man g'night" "and the winner is Serea" holding up a sleeping Serea's arm. 


	6. Dodge it or ELSE!

Hi guys I'm back again so Let's get started with Dodgeball or else!

"Again time for the S'more ceremnoy I'll call the names of the campers who get to stay on the island. First off James, Dina,Draco,Jenna,Ronnie,Bren,George,Alice, Harriet, Jenna, anddddddddddddd Krystal dude Elton man you gotta man you gotta review dude or else you'll be sent home becuse of insubortination to contact buh-bye dude" and so here's Elton's good-bye tape "Well I had fun it was great to get to know people out here this was fun and I have no hard feeligs man!"

"Well campers it's time for your next challenge let's play some dodgeball people!" shouted Mike the first rule of dodgeball is - "do not talk about dodgeball?" interupted George "NO dude dodge the ball!, rule two throw the ball at the opposite team, rule three if your holding a ball you can use it to delfect a ball but if it knocks the ball out of your hands your out and last but not least you shall not hit a member of the same team unless it's an accident or the ball is out of control let's dodge some ball!"

Flashback

In the middle of the night one of our campers got a little to pissed at Bret for his perversion so our resident pyromaniac made his life a living hell by burning all of his clothes and replaced them with 4 tutu's, 3 bikini's, a prom gown and a skimpy nightgown to reach him a lesson from hell don't mees with girls here or Kaiser will hurt you badly in the ego.  
And the flashback is over peeps back to the story!

The first round was Kaiser,Bret (wearing the tutu!), Forrest, Violet and Marissa vs. Harriet, Krystal, Dina, Draco, George and James. let's watch: first George through a ball that hit Marissa who had unfourtunately slipped and fell on her ass Forrest hit James in the shouder while patheticly trying to cower behind Harriet who had dodged the ball with perfect grace and agility, Dina accidently hit Violet who grumbled something about the game being male dominated and Bret actually hit Dina after pieroeting and kicking it making him look like a ballerina (LOL thanks Kaiser-kun) and Kaiser even set a ball on fire and aimed at George bounced off the wall and hit bret right in the Groin luckily it didn't burn through the skirt (thank god!) and Kaiser set two balls on fire and hit Krystal and Dina and the last one actually hit Draco in the thigh) Point 1 goes to jaguars.

Round Two is Leo, Serea, Reitiki, Nikutai and Haley vs. Alice, Ronnie, James, Jenna and Bren. Lets watch some dodgeball everybody Serea got the first hit by catching a ball that was directed to her by Jenna and she was first out Bren got Leo out Nikutai got Alice and Serea took down Bren leaving him with a bloody nose and James hit Haley in the middle back and and Nikutai and Ronnie's balls hit each other at about the same time let's watch the tape peeps (it's in slow motion)  
and Nikutai's ball is flying towards Ronnie's arm and Ronnie's ball is goingto hit Nikutai's left foot: we slow down the tape and Ronnie's ball hits the target first, while Ronnie is gloating Serea hit her in the elbow with a ball. Point 2 roaring jaguars.

Time for round three everyone and the match up is :Bret, Marissa, Reitiki, Leo and Stella vs. Ronnie, Lisa, George, James and Jenna. Here's how the match looked: James decided it was time for techinique : tough guys out first: James told Jenna to Hit Leo first him being the strongest in the match and she hit home with a ball that hit him in the face, Ronnie then took out Reitiki with a ball that his middle back George then hit Stella in the arm with a dodge ball and James bearly through the ball and Bret got flown straight across the dodgeball gym. 1 point goes to pecking toucans!

Round four coming up next and the match looked like this: Serea, Haley, Nikutai, Violet and Marissa vs. Bren, Draco, Dina,  
Ronnie and Jenna and match four begins: They use the same technique James taught them starting with Nikutai get hit in the groin by Draco, Dina hit Serea in the lower stomach for saying that Draco was her boyfriend in the previous chapter, Ronnie imediately hit Marissa in the thigh and Jenna hit Violet in the back of the head. Point two for pecking toucans.

Round five went alot like this an all out double or nothing showdown all the campers against other campers at the same time:  
Serea and Dina's ball's hit each others target at exactly the same time Violet and Harriet smacked each other's balls right into each other for the sake of them both wanting to get out of the stupid game as they both put it.Nikutai and Reitiki got out after George hit them both and for revenge Haley took out George only to be knocked out by James. Kaiser set two balls on fire and hit Ronnie with one and James with the other. Draco made a bad mistake by hitting Stella witch in turn meant death via dodgeball from Forrest.(FYI Draco is still alive trying to make it look dramtic for my readers!)The next thing that happened was Forrest got taken out by... Bret ( who of my viewers though that was gonna happen but keep on readin') who was taken out on accident by Krystal who wa enitally taken out by Marissa who slipped in front of Leo who was aiming at Jenna but instead hit Marissa and in a moment of stupidty Kaiser took out Leo "And hello to the campfire ceremony AGAIN"  
stated thinking Jenna couldn't possibly win for them but astonishngly did back flips, somersaults and front flips to dodge every ball kaiser was aiming at her "Time out guys!" called Ronnie Where the hell did you learn that shiz-nit girl and why didn't you pull it out sooner?" Stella asked "I was a gymnist when I was 12 ( sorry didn't know what else i could use besides cheerleading) and I was waiting for the right time to use it!" she said cooly "now go please catch that ball for us girl and win so we don't have another S'more cermony to face!" after about ten minuets of just dodging a ball was coming right up to her and THWACK straight against the wall she weant but with ball in hand.

-sorry about the long wait for this guys i had writers block like really bad and if you like the prank idea thank Kaiser Spartan-kun 


	7. Author note that is important!

This is just an author note up next is the talent competion and I need some talents with in 3 days so I can continue my story alright but to start of there will be 4 people from each team totaling eight so send me some of the more interesting talents that your home made charachters can do so I need everyone that wrote me to send me a talent or I'll have to make up some very embarrassing ones o.k. dudes Later here's a riddle for you their are two sons of wealthy merchant that says: sons I shall give you a bag of gold if the camel comes in 2nd place you shall be the winner both sons want money but how will they get it? here's a hint: it's up to the camels the person who answers this riddle correctly will get a full meter from chef in the taent competition Ja Ne dudes! 


End file.
